ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Swoop, There It Is
}} Haley and Vaarsuvius face off agaisnt Leeky Windstaff and his animal companion Kitty. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Leeky Windstaff ◀ ▶ * Kitty ▶ * Leeky's Trees ◀ ▶ * A Flumph ◀ ▶ * Psychiatrist ◀ Transcript Vaarsuvius: Perhaps a different tactic is in order, then. Dispel—OOF! The spell fizzles, "fizzle!" as Vaarsuvius is hit by the sentient tree, "WUMPH!" Leeky: AARGH! Leeky screams as he is struck by several of Haley's arrows, "thunk! thunk! thunk!" Leeky looks upwards to Haley sniping from the rooftops. Leeky: Another would-be defender of this diseased warren of corrupt humans? And a rogue, too, well beyond the range of her Sneak Attack. Leeky: Foolish girl! I am a druid, I have special abilities that are more powerful than your entire class! Leeky: Come to me, my animal companion! Leeky: Stoneskin! Leeky: Now find the rogue and end her, Kitty! Vaarsuvius, battered, propping themself up from the ground. Vaarsuvius: You named your hawk "Kitty"? The hawk Kitty closes in to Haley's position, Haley firing several arrows, but Haley's arrows are harmlessly deflected from Kitty, "p-ting! "p-tang!" Haley, shocked, attempts to reposition her bow to the point blank range of the incoming Kitty. The hawk strikes the reeling Haley, "SLASH! SLASH!", and she is knocked prone, "thud!" The scene changes to indoors, where the psychologist from the trial at Azure City is seen next to a Flumph, writing pad and quill pen in hand. Flumph: ...and ever since then, I've felt like...I don't know, like I'm just a...a minor character in, you know, someone else's story. Haley falls through the roof, "'CRASH!, and lands on the Flumph.'' '''Flumph: unnh... Enter Kitty, as Haley re-aims her bow towards it. The Flumph is left badly injured. Psychiatrist: So when was the last time you experienced this feeling? Flumph: I see...a bright light. Flumph: 'M gonna head towards it, 'kay? D&D Context * The line in panel four refers to canonical druids being considered overpowered, earning themselves the colloquial nickname "Codzilla" amongst D&D players. Special Abilities are just one aspect of a character class. * Leeky Windstaff casting Stoneskin on Kitty prevents Haley from shooting her with her arrows. Trivia * The title of the comic is likely a pun on the 1993 song "Whoomp! (There It Is)" by Tag Team, or an allusion to the phrase (to mean "Take a look at that!"). The verbatim line "Swoop, there it is!" was furthermore used in an advertisement for Swoops brand chocolate candy (however in reference to the aforementioned song). * The name given to the hawk in panel five is likely a reference to the Wright Flyer, which is a nickname given to the plane itself (Kitty Hawk) as well as the location of the first successful flight (Kitty Hawk, NC). * This is the final appearance of the Psychiatrist. * This is yet another installment in the long running gag of falling and landing on the flumphs. External Links * 346}} View the comic * 5097}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Stoneskin Category:Uses Dispel Magic Category:Linear Guild's Cliffport Trap